Sypheau
|kanji= シひュ |romanji= Sifiyu |race=Gynoid |birthday= |age=400 |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue Peach |hair=Blonde |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage Gynoid |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives= |marital status= |alias=CPU See-Pi-U |magic=Nexus }} Sypheau (シひュ Sypheau) is a young Mage, and the only user of Nexus Magic. She is actually a gynoid. Appearance Sypheau is a fair-skinned blonde girl, with blue eyes. Sypheau, in her human form, wears a yellow, brown-striped jacket with very long sleeves. She wears two cat paws on both of her hands, which may be used as a weapon. She wears a pair of brown shorts, which seems to be connected to her jacket. For her feet, she wears a pair of large, red sneakers. Her hair also short and only reaches until her shoulders. In her Nexus form, she is a fair-skinned young woman with bright peach-colored eyes and pale blonde-yellow hair. Her hair looks to be medium-long in length. Her bangs are about eye length with two very long ones going past her ears and ending directly at her breasts. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail held with an odd dark blue/black, red, and white piece. It also has two curled strands out hair popping out of it, resembling cowlicks. She wears a single bathing-suit like piece and has noticeably large breasts. She has black or dark blue markings on both hips and breasts, along with small red glowing segments on each piece and below the breast that compliment this. She has an odd collar-piece around her neck, and wears plain white gloves above the elbow in length. She also has above-the-knee boots with knee pad pieces and blue and black coloring at the top and back of the leg. At the ankle on the front is a red glowing marking on both legs. Personality Sypheau is energetic, cheerful and slightly on the rough side as she's fond of tackling others and quick to fight back against a possible kidnapper. She is also prone to cry easily. Her Nexus Form's personality is a little different than her normal form but she embraces battle more easily, possibly treating it like a game. Magic and Abilities Nexus (ネクサス Nekusasu): This Magic allows Sypheau to release her core, thus changing her appearance. She gains white battle armor and now looks a more mature person than her human form. She also gains two big golden claws, worn at her wrist, making them look like bracers. *'Feline Mark': Sypheau summons a large bakeneko spirit behind her which attacks the opponent with numerous large hands. *'Dynamic Feline Mark': Sypheau now summons four large bakeneko spirits around the opponent that releases a giant energy ball from their mouth. The energy ball is four times bigger than Sypheau but it costs a lot of Magic. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Sypheau has been acrobatic even in her human form. She can easily dodge attacks and make use of her golden claws to deliver an attack. She usually readies from the under then surprises the opponent by attacking from above. Enhanced Physical Abilities: In her Nexus Form, Sypheau has been able to multiple explosions during training without getting any scar or injuries. Sword blades doesn't affect her much, due to her being a gynoid which is made of metal. She has immense strength, as she can break the bones of an opponent in a single downward kick. She can also stop an ogre's punch with just a single hand. Sypheau also possesses great speed and can travel one kilometre in just a minute. However, while in her human form, she is really slow and clumsy. Immense Magic Power: Due to being a gynoid ran by Magic, Sypheau has a vast amount of Magic. Her extra Magic container is always used while in her Nexus Form, giving her a large advantage.